Running is Not an Option
by f1gymnast
Summary: Athos' part of my 'Future' series. Athos is wondering what to do next while he contemplates becoming a father. He has often run from his problems but he cannot run this time.


**Hello. This is my Athos section of my 'Future' series. I really wasn't sure what to do with him as unlike the others his future wasn't set out by the show. I have read many other interpretations but I hope mine will be differtent.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the characters and I'm just borrowing them.**

 **All mistakes are mine and if there are any masisve howlers please do contact me.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Running is Not an Option

Athos stared out across the countryside listening to the birds and the wind. They had been travelling for a few months on the money the Queen had given Athos for his role in protecting her and her son and mostly as a general 'Thank you'. He suspected Aramis also had a hand in it. He didn't carry the coins as such but more official statements for money to be released to him in the large cities. They had been travelling back to Paris for the last week or so but had stopped to look at the scenery.

Sylvie was looking rather radiant, or so Athos thought. Her pregnancy was starting to show and he watched in wonder as her stomach grew. He was also terrified. He had spent so long being depressed about everything that happened with his wife, brother and the war that he was truly struggling to enjoy the joy he felt.

He had always enjoyed the company of Aramis and Porthos and latterly D'Artagnan. They had brought him out of the doldrums but it had still been a place that he visited often. Once he knew that Anne, or rather Milady as she had become, was alive his depression had turned to anger. Firstly at her and secondly at himself. He didn't know what to believe about the incident in Pinon but his instincts were telling him that Anne may have been telling the truth all along and that made him feel very guilty.

Grimaud had been a distraction and an excuse for him to throw himself back into his anger and leave Sylvie alone. He had not reckoned that she would stay close even as he pushed her aside. The revelation of the child had been surprising, terrifying and joyous. He still couldn't work that one out.

For the first time in his life he had no idea what he should do next and that was scaring him. When he joined the Musketeers he had never thought that he would make friends, he never wanted any, or that he would survive his time there. He now had Sylvie and his child to care for and wasn't sure how he could do it.

'You're staring off into space again,' Sylvie's amused voice jolted him out of his reverie. 'Athos?'

'I'm not sure what to do next,' he confessed. 'I've always had an idea in mind which was usually fuelled by my emotional state or what I was born to be.'

'You're lost?' she smiled as she sat beside him and his arm moved around her shoulders.

'Yes.'

'One step at a time,' she said softly as she kissed his cheek. 'Together.'

Athos pulled her closer and they sat in silence for a time watching the white, fluffy clouds sail across the blue sky.

'We should go if we're going to get to the next town and find a bed,' Sylvie broke the comfortable silence. 'I'm not sleeping on the ground like this,' she insisted when Athos gave a wry smile.

'Let's go then,' Athos said as he stood and then helped Sylvie to stand.

He quickly hitched the horses up to the cart that they were now using. The cart itself didn't contain much but their saddlebags. Sylvie was now struggling to ride easily and although she would never have admitted it, Athos had noticed.

Athos was also wondering about a letter Sylvie had received as few days ago. She hadn't mentioned it to him but he did wonder what it had said. She would tell him if he needed to know.

They arrived in a small town and found the inn quickly. They were ushered to a room by the landlady who told them that it was always a joy to see married couples who truly loved each other. Both Athos and Sylvie smiled and nodded. After the first time it had been mentioned that they were married they had corrected the landlord who then turned decidingly cold towards them. Now they let people believe what they pleased.

Athos had told Sylvie that in truth they couldn't legally be married because he already was. Though Sylvie had never taken any interest in religion, she had hoped that she would marry the father of her child so there son or daughter would not be labelled 'a bastard'. Athos was truly regretful and Sylvie was shocked to learn that she had already met the woman.

Athos had reassured Sylvie that he wouldn't leave them and that once the child was born he would make sure his Will would state that they were to receive all of his entitlements. He knew he would never be rid of Milady and a part of him didn't want to be and that made him feel even worse. He had considered filing for an annulment on the grounds that Milady hadn't told the truth about her past but that would possibly have become a very public affair if Milady fought it. Besides, he could tell them why he sentenced her to death but the fact that he did not see it through meant that was a dereliction of duty on his part and he could hardly mention that he now believed her side of events.

He had thought he would never marry again but now he yearned to be able to protect Sylvie and their child. It was funny how circumstances changed opinions.

'You're doing it again,' Sylvie's singsong voice broke his thoughts.

'I just wish that I could marry you,' Athos said quietly looking at the floor.

'I know that you will be there for me, for us,' she said as she stroked her stomach. 'That's all that I need.' The leant forward and kissed him gently as he savoured her. How did he find someone like Sylvie?

* * *

The next morning Athos woke and blinked a few times before he remembered where he was. Sylvie was sleeping peacefully next to him and he smiled as he watched her sleep. He was still afraid of what was to come but he couldn't run away from this like he had his other problems. He didn't want to run this time but the courage to stay was more about Sylvie than himself.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was decidedly shorter since Sylvie had insisted on cutting last night after he had moved his head and received hair prickling in his eyes. He was still getting used to it.

He got up and dressed and decided to go and get breakfast. When he returned he found Sylvie awake and dressing. Athos placed the tray down on the table and helped her to fasten her corset.

They ate quietly discussing where to go next. Sylvie looked slightly nervous to Athos and he wondered why.

'You seem a little nervous. What's wrong?' he asked and Sylvie sighed as she placed her toast back on her plate.

'I want to ask you something but I don't think you'll like it,' she said looking apologetic.

'Just ask,' Athos replied trying not to show his worry.

'I would like to see...Pinon,' she said quietly and Athos felt a lump form in his throat. He had thought the last time he was there would be the last time he would ever visit that place.

'Why?' he asked stiffly.

'You were born there and I would like to see the place where you grew up,' she said softly. 'I also think you have been running from it for too long and you need to settle your demons there.'

'I already did that,' he replied tersely but Sylvie smiled.

'Your reaction tells me otherwise,' she replied calmly.

Athos could feel the fear rising inside of him and he stood and walked briskly until he was outside. He sat at one of the outside tables breathing heavily. He could not go back there! He would not!

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. His fear and anger started to abate as rational thought moved his irrational fear aside. Sylvie was right that he had not buried those demons. The last time he was there he had left the land to the people but he had felt a unity with them. They had respected his decision to stay away if he could find a way to protect them and he did like Bertrand the innkeeper and his daughter Jeanne. He realised that conquering these demons may be what was holding him back from relishing being happy.

He trudged back up the room he was sharing with Sylvie to find her waiting for him. She hadn't gone after him as she knew he needed time alone with his own mind.

'I shouldn't have suggested it,' she said as she squeezed his arm.

'No, you should,' he replied. 'You're right. I'm still running.'

Sylvie moved and placed her arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. He held her against him and closed his eyes. He would certainly not be able to face it without her.

'How long will it take?' she asked as they drew apart.

'A couple of days,' Athos stated.

They turned and packed while Athos, once again, felt the need for flight.

* * *

They had been travelling towards Pinon for two days and the closer they got the more Athos had started to drink. Sylvie had noticed and vowed to keep a watch on it.

'You are aware the house is burnt out?' Athos asked for the fifth time in two days.

'Yes, Athos,' Sylvie placed her hand on his arm. 'Please calm yourself.'

They rounded the corner and Athos received quite the shock when he saw the state of the house. Though it was mainly blocked by trees the fire damage was no longer visible. Someone had restored the house or, actually, was still restoring it. There was a group of people moving in out of the house carrying furnishings such as rugs and tables.

Athos pulled the cart to a halt and looked at the house with a stunned expression.

'Ah, my Lord,' Bertrand's voice snapped Athos out of his stupor.

'How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?' he sighed but Bertrand didn't look abashed.

'Once more, as always, my Lord,' Bertrand grinned.

'Who sanctioned this?' Athos was curious where the money had come from to rebuild the house.

'During the war we were struggling without a Lord so I wrote to Minister Tréville asking for some help in finances and the like. He did what he could but it was Minister Aramis who gave us the funds to rebuild the house,' Bertrand. 'Strange to think that he was here saving us with all of you and now he's in charge of the country!'

'Indeed,' Athos replied as he thought of Aramis and how he had urged the marksman to take the job to be closer to the Queen and his son.

'I think it's time you read the letter Aramis sent to me,' Sylvie said quietly as Athos looked confused.

'You knew about this?' Athos asked although he already knew the answer.

'I did,' Sylvie sighed. 'But you should read the options Aramis has outlined.' She handed Athos the letter that he had seen her reading previously and recognised Aramis' scrawl immediately.

 _Dear Sylvie,_

 _You are probably wondering why I am writing to you instead of Athos. The truth is, the issue I wish to talk about would turn him moody and uncooperative and I have no desire to see you face that without due warning._

 _The issue concerns the de la Fère estate at Pinon. Many years ago Athos made it clear that he never wished to return to his position as Comte and handed the land over to the people. From Minister Tréville's notes I have found that even though Athos no longer takes taxes from the land it is still technically his. The people have found life during the war difficult and have requested protection which would be best served by a ruling noble._

 _There are two options moving forward that I can currently see. Athos resumes his place as the Comte de la Fère, unlikely I know, or a buyer is found and the land is sold to another noble who will take responsibility for the land. I am already quietly searching for likely candidates but Athos will need to sign the lands over himself or give me the power to do so. I will add that in the letter I received from Bertrand the innkeeper, the feeling was that the people would prefer Athos to return rather than a different noble take charge._

 _I am sorry to have left this at your door but I'm hoping that you will be a better judge of how to tell him about this. Unfortunately, it does require urgent attention and I have already agreed to the restoration of the house. I don't know how much Athos has told you about his past but I sincerely hope he won't keep it from you, unlike me and Porthos, for five years. He really was far grumpier back then, if you can imagine that._

 _I hope you, Athos and the baby are well and will look forward to any news from you._

 _Aramis._

 _First Minister of France._

 _P.S. If he does get grumpy don't let him drink too much and lay all the blame with me. He always blames me as Porthos can knock him out with one punch and he likes D'Artagnan too much. He rather forgets that I could shoot him from 50ft with no problem. Aramis._

Athos smirked and rolled his eyes as he read the end of the letter. The letter was, indeed, addressed to Sylvie but Athos could see that Aramis knew he would read it himself. Aramis' always made fun of his moodiness.

'Athos?' Sylvie asked tentatively but she was hopeful that he was smiling.

'I do blame him,' Athos chuckled slightly.

'You're not angry that I kept it from you?' she asked.

'No,' he replied simply. 'Aramis knows me too well. He knew I'd have probably imploded if he had sent it to me directly. He knew you would know how to handle me.' Athos moved closer to pull her into his arms and kissed her.

Once they broke apart Athos took Sylvie's hand and led her into the house. It had been decimated by the fire but the structure had been secure. The house was still being refurbished but the walls and floor were now clean and new oak doors and doorframes were evident all around.

The rooms were currently sparse with furniture but the furniture that was there had clearly been made recently. Athos had always admired the ability of carpenters and stone masons and their imagination with furniture. The walls were bright again and the windows had been replaced. He was sure some were bigger than before.

'Ah, my Lord,' a feminine voice cut through Athos' inspection. It was Jeanne. 'Still hate being called my Lord,' she stated as Athos' irritation must have been clear on his face.

'I'm Sylvie,' Sylvie held her hand out and Jeanne took it.

'Jeanne. Was quite a surprise to find the musketeers that rescued me are now the First Minister and a General,' she smiled.

'How are you Jeanne?' Athos asked having spied the ring on her left ring finger.

'Married now,' she smiled. 'Got a little boy. He's one already. See life has changed for you as well.'

'Yes.'

'You must be good for him because I don't recall seeing him smiling for a long time,' Jeanne told Sylvie who chuckled back.

'Nobles don't smile, you know that,' Athos teased and Jeanne took it in good humour.

'Your coming back then?' Jeanne asked directly.

'Jeanne! Leave the man alone,' Bertrand scolded.

'Your daughter did always like to get to the point,' Athos said calmly.

'You know we'd rather you did stay,' she said honestly. 'Before everything you were far better than your father.'

'Jeanne!' Bertrand growled. 'Forgive her-'

'I don't need you to ask for my forgiveness!' Jeanne put her hands on her hips and glared at her father. They missed the amused look that passed between Athos and Sylvie.

'My father was rather strict and stubborn in his ways,' Athos ventured to end the staring match going on in front of him.

'Aye, he was that,' Bertrand agreed. 'We didn't do badly under you but we understand why you don't want to be here,' Bertrand gave a rueful smile before steering Jeanne away.

Athos walked around again with Sylvie next to him. 'It was here where my brother died,' he said as they entered the now empty room where Thomas' body had been found with a blood covered Anne standing over him.

Sylvie interlocked her arm with his in support but said nothing. Athos stood looking at the spot where Thomas had died but though he still grieved he no longer felt the need to run. His brother was dead and nothing could change that. He no longer needed to mourn his brother as he had his own life to live, a life that would soon include a son or daughter. The past was the past and it couldn't be changed but he wouldn't make the same mistakes in the future.

'You were right to bring me here,' he said quietly but he couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes. Sylvie moved in front of him and placed her arms around him and let him weep silently on her shoulder. Of all the tears Athos had shed he doubted any of them and been because he missed his brother. They had always been in anger or guilt, not simply because his brother was gone.

He finally drew away after many minutes and he felt his heart lighten slightly.

'Did you really wait five years to tell them?' Sylvie asked with a hint of amusement.

'Yes,' Athos replied with a small smile. 'I thought, wrongly, that they would think less of me. If Porthos hadn't been injured and in need of Aramis sewing him up then they still wouldn't know. I should have known them better than that.'

'My Lord,' Bertrand's voice rang up the stairs causing Athos to roll his eyes. 'There is a message for you.'

'I told Aramis I would try to get you here,' Sylvie said guiltily as Athos nodded and moved downstairs.

Bertrand handed the letter over wordlessly as Athos recognised Aramis' scrawl and was amused to find it sealed with the First Minister's seal. Aramis the First Minister.

He opened the letter and another piece of folded paper fell out. Athos bent down and picked it up before opening it. He paled as he looked at the document before him.

Certificate of Death

Anne de Breuil

* * *

 **A/N: I am aware that I have left it in a horrible place and I admit that I don't know when the next update will be. I'm busy with Thesis corrections at the moment. As with the other fics this will be predominantly about Sylvie and Athos but other characters from the show will make an appeareance on occaison. The rest of the 'Future' series can be found on my profile.**

 **Please let me know what you think and any suggestions will be taken on board. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
